


Christmas Tradition

by moviefan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Childhood, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's first Christmas after his dad goes to jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tradition

Mac wakes up on Christmas morning and it feels like any other day. His dad went to prison a month ago, and Mac especially misses him today. The Christmas tradition is one of the big things he looks forward to all year. His parents don’t have a lot of family traditions or spend much time with Mac, but they love the Christmas tradition almost as much as him. Some of Mac’s fondest memories are of going from house to house getting all kinds of great presents. Mac doesn’t even mind the times when the next family showed up early and his dad yelled for everyone to grab their presents and run. To Mac, it just makes the tradition more special. It’s like he and his family are top secrets spies, which is pretty badass. The running is also great exercise for when he grows up to be a stuntman or maybe the fight choreographer for a Sylvester Stallone movie.

Mac’s mom doesn’t seem interested in the Christmas tradition this year. She doesn’t really talk as much lately, and watches her shows a lot more. Sometimes she’ll just make a noise, like a grunt, but Mac’s good at figuring out what she really means. Mac opens the front door and sees Charlie standing there. Charlie asks Mac if he wants to hang out. Mac asks his mom if it’s okay, and she responds with a grunt, which Mac interprets as “Sure, son. Don’t stay out too long”. He walks with Charlie down to the railroad tracks.

“This is kind of weird. Why did you want to come here?”  
“Because, dude. The trains are about to come by. That’s the best part”  
“My mom didn’t want to do the Christmas tradition this year. I guess it’s not the same without my dad”  
“That sucks. When the trains come by, I’m gonna throw rocks. That always cheers me up”  
“So, how was your Christmas?”  
Charlie thinks about it for a minute. He wants to tell Mac about the cool stuff he got from the Santas. Well, mostly cool stuff. One of them just brought him a car owner’s manual. It didn’t even have any crash test dummy pictures.  
“It was fine. Hey, I got something for you”  
Charlie reaches into his backpack and pulls out a Karate Kid movie poster.  
“It was actually one of my presents, but you love that movie more than I do”  
“Thanks. Merry Christmas, man. Hey, the train’s coming”  
Mac and Charlie pick up small rocks and get them ready. The train whistle blows as it speeds by and Mac and Charlie laugh as they throw the rocks. Mac is feeling better. Maybe this will be a new tradition.


End file.
